


The first times

by DorianWilde



Series: Huntbastian-week [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Times, Huntbastian, Huntbastian-week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Sebastian kissed Hunter was to freak him out. This he accomplished. The captain spluttered and ran off, even forgetting his precious cat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first times

**The first time** Sebastian met Hunter was in the principle's office. He'd already been informed that “his services as captain were no longer needed”, and had of course insincerely promised he'd do everything in his power to help the new one.

 

_As if._

 

Hunter was already in the office when Sebastian got there. Introductions were made, hands were shook and wheels were already turning in Sebastian's head.

 

 **The first time** Sebastian introduced Hunter to _the Warblers_ , they were a lot less disappointed at the change of captain that he would have liked. Instead of sulking, he bided his time.

 

“I have several ideas”, Hunter was saying, then showed them an awesome choreography. He was a great dancer and a wonderful singer.

 

It was all very distracting.

 

 **The first time** Sebastian kissed Hunter was to freak him out. This he accomplished. The captain spluttered and ran off, even forgetting his precious cat.

 

 _I always wanted a cat._ Sebastian picked the white furrball up, petting him softly.

 

“Soft kitty, warm kitty little ball of fur...” Sebastian walked back towards his room, feeling more smug than usual. “Happy kitty, sleepy kitty purr purr purr.”*

 

 **The first time** Hunter tried to get Mr Puss back, the cat hid under Sebastian's bed. No amount of treats or cajoling made him budge. Hunter flopped down on his bed, glaring at the wall. Curiously, this was also the first time Sebastian actually _wanted_ to kiss him.

 

 **The first time** Hunter kissed Sebastian, Sebastian was so chocked he actually promised to return his cat. Then, being Sebastian, he recovered quickly and pounced.

 

 **The first time** Hunter had to walk the walk of shame, he was leaving Sebastian's bedroom, Mr Puss in a tight grip, accompanied by catcalls from his fellow students.

 

“Not even remotely bi-curious, eh?” Jeff called.

 

“Sebastian is ridiculously persuasive”, Hunter drawled, making Sebastian throw his head back and laugh.

 

 **The first time** Sebastian woke up in Hunter's bed, Mr Puss was sleeping on his head. That was fine as Hunter was sleeping on his chest. Carding his fingers through Hunter's hair, Sebastian pondered these last few months together. He reluctantly had to admit that for the first time, he was willing to stick to one guy only.

 

 _Or two_ , he thought snorting, glancing up at Mr Puss. Something told him this was a package deal.

 

“Mm, time's it?” Hunter yawned, stretching a bit.

 

“Early. Go back to sleep.

 

 


End file.
